sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Tutankhamen
} Tutankhamen is one of the protagonists in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. He is less playable than Sphinx. Biography Tutankhamen was transformed into a mummy by Set, who was disguised as his brother, Akhenaten, and Menes, his assistant. He was temporarily revived for short periods of time via Canopic Vases and infiltrates the Castle of Uruk, retrieving Abydos Jewels for Sphinx. Traits and Appearance Tutankhamen's appearance consists of a blue outfit, a falce beard, a blue headress, and a small forlock of brown hair exposed. As the Mummy, he was covered in bandages with only his eye, nose, and mouth exposed. While in Luxor Palace in his room, he is given the option to wear a pink version of his clothes. However, the story cannot advance with him wearing it. Tutankhamen/Mummy Abilities * Shimmy/Sneak - Tutankhamen presses himself a wall and shimmies along a ledge. * Crawl - Tutankhamen gets down on all fours and crawls. This is primarly used to enter crawlspaces. * Paper Mummy - The Mummy becomes flattened between to walls. This ability allows him to slip through barred doorways and to be blown around by giant fans. * Electric Mummy - The Mummy becomes electrified. The electricity coursing through his body causes him to spasm as he walks, but this does not affect gameplay. This ability allows him to activate electrical devices in a similar fashion to that of the Electric Armadillos. * Fire Mummy - The Mummy is set ablaze. While in this form, he will atempt to put the flames out if he is standing still (he will not extinguish them). It is used to burn down obstacles like wooden fences in a similar fashion to that of the Fire Armadillos. * Triple Mummy - The Mummy is cut into three copies of himself. This ability has no time limit, and each of the copies can be switched to at any time. * Bat Mummy - The Mummy is transformed by one of Menes's traps into a skeletal bat. This allows him to fly, which has multiple uses. While in this form, Mummy will squeak like a real bat during flight. * Smoke Mummy - The Mummy is completely incinerated into a cloud of smoke which vaguely resembles a Dark Worshipper without its staff. This allows him to drift through spikes and barred doors. This ability is the last ability to be acquired, and can only be used once in the entire game. *Dark Stone of Invisibility - Allows the Mummy to become invisible, as long as he is standing still. If he takes even the smallest step in any direction, Mummy will become visible again. Small uncontrollable movements that aren't caused by the player (Mummy's idle animations) do not affect it. Trivia * Tutankhamen is only played in 'Prince form' once. * The Mummy is known to have killed only one monster in the game: An Alert Spider via electricution. Gallery mummy.jpg|Tutankhamen as the Cursed Mummy ps2_sphynxhadow0800_790screen085.jpg mummy5.jpg Sphinx_Triple_Mummy.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Luxor Palace Category:Mysterious Location Category:Castle of Uruk